This project will develop (design, fabricate, test, and demonstrate) a novel SmartPlate Technology for Advanced Cell-based Models (STAC-M). The STAC-M technology will be demonstrated for both current (static culture) and next generation cell-based assays. The proposed effort features a collaboration between CFD Research Corporation and Vanderbilt University and builds on several critical elements already available and demonstrated by the proposing team, in particular: (1) VU-developed microformulator, which features a combination of low-cost micropumps and valves for control, and (2) CFD-developed SynVivo microfluidic devices for cell-based assays. The developed technologies will reduce the cost and time inefficiencies associated with the drug development process. The technologies can also be used for personalized medicine applications, by created an organized or disease environment on an individualized basis in an vitro environment.